sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Feeling Myself (Nicki Minaj song)
| studio = | venue = | genre = Hip hop | length = | label = | writer = | producer = }} "Feeling Myself" is a song by American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj featuring American singer Beyoncé from Minaj's third studio album The Pinkprint (2014). It was written by Minaj, SZA, Beyoncé, and Hit-Boy and produced by the latter two. "Feeling Myself" is a hip hop song backed by a West Coast synth, driving bass and drums. Background In May 2014, Minaj's manager Gee Roberson contacted her to inform her that Beyoncé wanted a remix of "Flawless" on which she would be featured. Following this, Beyoncé sent Minaj a new version of the song she wanted and told Minaj, "I want you to be you. I don't want you to hold back." Minaj agreed to do the song with her and in return Beyoncé would be featured on The Pinkprint. Singer-songwriter SZA was en-listed to co-write parts of the song. She was called and later went to the studio to meet and work with the song's producer, Hit-Boy. During the studio session SZA wrote the song's lyrics whilst Beyoncé and Hit-boy produced it. Composition The song's beat is built over a West Coast synth, driving bass and drums along with bells and whistles incorporated into the production. The song contains rough edges, with high winding synths and intense lyrics that revolve around both Minaj and Beyoncé "bragging" about themselves. Caroline Bologna of The Huffington Post writes that the song is about masturbation. Music video On May 18, 2015 the music video premiered exclusively on music streaming service Tidal. It features the two singers in various scenes at Coachella and several other locations. In June 2015, Billboard named "Feeling Myself" video as one of the 10 best music videos of the first half of 2015. On February 3, 2015 an audio video for the song was uploaded to Minaj's official YouTube channel, which as of January 2017, has surpassed 100 million views. Reception Pitchfork named the song "Best New Track" of the day, with Molly Beauchemin commenting that "Nicki Minaj is the only woman who can get Beyoncé to do her bidding. When a woman capable of 'stopping the world' tells you to 'carry on', there's no choice but to bring it." Additionally, Pitchfork named "Feeling Myself" the 13th best music video of 2015. "Feeling Myself" peaked at number 39 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. As of December 2017, the song has sold 2,000,000 copies in the US. Live performances On July 24, 2015, Nicki Minaj performed "Feeling Myself" on Good Morning America s Summer Concert Series. Minaj also performed the song during The Pinkprint Tour. On October 20, 2015, Minaj and Beyoncé performed the song at the Charity Concert "Tidal X1020" at the Barclays Center. Charts Certifications References Category:2014 songs Category:Nicki Minaj songs Category:Beyoncé songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Nicki Minaj Category:Songs written by Beyoncé Category:Song recordings produced by Beyoncé Category:Song recordings produced by Hit-Boy Category:Songs written by Hit-Boy Category:Songs written by SZA (singer)